Discovery ***UPDATE CHAPTER 10***
by Quills
Summary: This is chapter 10 of the ongoing horror cliffhanger story
1. Default Chapter

This is a little experiment of mine. Depending upon how well it's recieved  
will determine how long I persue it. This first story is the begining of   
a series of short "cliff hanger" stories I will be doing. The first series  
of stories will introduce a new major character for Enterprise.   
I hope you enjoy it and keep checking back for new episodes.  
  
"Discovery"  
by Quills  
  
  
"We are approaching the source of the distress signal Captain." reported the Vulcan science officer  
  
"Let's see it." said Archer  
  
The view screen shimmered slightly as the image was magnified and brought into sharp focus.  
A small vessel filled the center of the screen.   
  
"That's one of the old DY-200 class interplanetary cargo ships." said Travis Mayweather "What's it doing all the way out here?"  
  
"It appears to be adrift, Captain." reported T'Pol "Sensors show no sign of power reactors being active."  
  
"Life signs?" asked the Captain  
  
T'Pol hesitated a moment, continuing to scan the ship. Finally, she responded.  
  
"There are no life signs aboard." she said "However, I am detecting numerous trace signature bioreadings, Captain."  
  
"Corpses." said Reed  
  
"Yes" T'Pol said flatly  
  
"Any sign of an attack?" asked the Captain  
  
"Sensors show no signs of external damage." she reported "The vessel appears to be secure but without power."  
  
"Hoshi?" he asked  
  
"Nothing new sir." she reported "Just the automated distress beacon. No answer to our hails."  
  
The Captain looked at the view screen.  
  
"Mr. Reed, your with me. Have a security team meet us in the shuttle bay." he said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the turbo lift "T'Pol, you have the bridge. Have the Doctor and Commander Tucker meet us in the shuttle bay. I want the crew on alert status until we find out what's happened over there."  
  
"Yes, Captain." answered the Vulcan as she moved from the science station to the Captain's Chair. She tapped the intra ship communications panel on the chair. "Doctor Pholx, Commander Tucker report too the shuttle bay immediately. All hands, yellow alert, duty personnel report to your stations. This is not a drill."  
  
  
to be continued................. 


	2. 

This is a little experiment of mine. Depending upon how well it's received  
will determine how long I peruse it. This first story is the beginning of   
a series of short "cliff hanger" stories I will be doing. The first series  
of stories will introduce a new major character for Enterprise.   
I hope you enjoy it and keep checking back for new episodes.  
  
"Decisions"  
by Quills  
  
  
Captain Archer and Lt. Reed entered the shuttle bay and were at once greeted by Trip Tucker who was putting on his EV suit along with Doctor Phlox and a security detail comprised of Ensign Elena Pryce, Ensign Antonio Zapata and crewman Jorge Zukov.   
  
"Cap'n, what's goin on?" Commander Tucker asked with no small amount of concern  
  
"We don't know Trip." said Archer "T'Pol scanned the ship we received the distress call from. As far as she can tell, everyone aboard is dead."  
  
Tucker looked at his Captain. The look of fear crept into the young officer's face.  
  
"The ship's power reactors are offline." explained Archer as he started putting on his EV suit "Once we're aboard, I want you, Malcolm and Ensign Price to find the engine room and restore ship's power. The rest of the security detail along with doctor and I will head up to the bridge. Understood?'  
  
"Yes sir." said Trip  
  
"Good man." said Archer smiling slightly at his Engineer and friend.  
  
"We're all set here sir." said Reed  
  
"Good" said the Captain as he finished putting on his EV suit. "Let's go."  
  
The six officers boarded the shuttle craft Einstein and checked the ship's systems before signaling the bridge that they were ready to depart. Trip Tucker sat at the controls. He initiated the decoupling sequence and within seconds the small ship detached from its birth. It drifted down and out of Enterprise's shuttle bay. Once clear of the opening, the Captain gave the order to head for the central docking Hatch, along the starboard hull. The shuttle glided swiftly towards the former cargo ship, which was now a drifting tomb.  
  
"There, up by the main reaction control vent." said the Captain as he pointed out the central docking hatch.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Trip "It's gonna be tricky. That hatch wasn't exactly made for ship to  
ship docking."  
  
"It's our only option, Trip." responded the Captain   
  
Ensign Pryce sat nervously at the rear of the shuttle. This was only her second away mission. She wasn't sure why Lt. Reed selected her. Shouldn't he have picked a more experienced officer she thought.   
  
"Sir, why didn't the Captain use the transporters?" asked crewman Zukov in a whisper  
  
"He considered it crewman." said Reed "but we don't know what we'll find over there. I for one don't want to rely on experimental technology if we need to get out in hurry."  
  
"Everyone hold onto something." said Tucker " We're about to make contact with the other ship."  
  
The landing party braced themselves, holding onto parts of the shuttle's interior as Commander Tucker lined up the shuttle's docking clamps with the cargo ship's exterior hatch. The shuttle jerked forward and there was a loud thud that reverberated through the shuttle's compartment. The officers steadied themselves as they were thrown off balance. Archer pushed against the forward view port to steady himself. The shuttle had successfully docked with the ship.  
  
"Last time I give you the keys." said Archer with a smile  
  
"Sorry Dad." said Tucker smiling back  
  
"Alright everyone, helmets on." said Archer. "Malcolm, any problems getting the hatch open?"  
  
"No sir, all we have to do is depolarize the lock." said the tactical officer  
  
"Good" said Archer as he opened his communicator "Shuttle Einstein to Enterprise."  
  
"This is Enterprise." The voice of the ship's first officer answered "Go ahead Captain."  
  
"We've successfully docked with the cargo ship." He said "We're going to head into the ship. Commander Tucker, Lt. Reed and Ensign Pryce are going to head for the engineering section and see about restoring power. The Doctor and I along with the rest of the security detail will head to the bridge and see if we can find the Captain's logs. We'll check in with you every ten minutes."  
  
"Understood Captain." She said " Sir…ere on the side of caution. We do not know who or what killed this crew."  
  
Trip Tucker leaned into the Captain's communicator "Easy T'Pol, you start actin' all worried about us and we're gonna think your developin' a soft spot for us."  
  
T'Pol merely raised and an eyebrow. Hoshi looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Understood, Archer out" he said as he closed his communicator.  
  
"All set sir." Said Reed  
  
"Everyone suited and secure?" Archer asked before giving the order. Once everyone acknowledged they were ready…  
  
"Open the hatch Lt." ordered the Captain.  
  
"Yes sir" he responded as he set the depolarizer on the metal plating. A thrum emanated from the device and almost instantly the hatch door began to separate. A loud rushing noise echoed through the compartment as the pressurized cabin equalized with the non pressurized cargo ship.   
  
The first members of the landing party to enter were the three security guards. They fanned out with their phase rifles at the ready. The sight they were greeted by was enough to freeze the blood of a Klingon warrior.   
  
To be continued………. 


	3. 

This is a little experiment of mine. Depending upon how well it's received  
will determine how long I pursue it. This first story is the beginning of   
a series of short "cliff hanger" stories I will be doing. The first series  
of stories will introduce a new major character for Enterprise.   
I hope you enjoy it and keep checking back for new episodes.  
  
"Alarm"  
by Quills  
  
Crewman Zukov called out in alarm "Oh my God! Captain, Lt. Reed"  
  
The two officers came running and halted abruptly when they saw   
What the security team had discovered. Less than ten feet from them,  
In the center of the room, a body was suspended from the ceiling. It appeared To be a human male…appeared to be because of the mutilation the landing party Could see throughout the body. The man's flesh had been ripped with what could only have been ferocious savagery. His face or what was left of it was torn ragged bits Of skin. His eyes were completely missing and only the bare sockets remained. A glance beneath the man's face revealed an open cavity in the chest region. He had been gutted and his internal organ's had spilled out onto the floor beneath him.   
  
"Oh my god!" said Archer as he pulled his phase pistol out. "Security, sweep the room. We need the room secure. Doctor, have a look."  
  
The Doctor approached the hanging body hesitantly. He had seen many injuries…even atrocities, but he had never seen anything like what had been done to this man. After a few seconds standing in front of the body the Doctor knelt down and opened his medical kit. He clenched his fist for a moment attempting to maintain his resolve. He was a Doctor and the Captain needed answers. Even though it was plainly evident how this poor man died he was going to make at least a cursory examination to glean any further information for his Captain.  
  
"Trip, have a look at the access panel." Said the Captain pointing over to the wall "Maybe we can find out what's been going on here before we move out."  
  
"Aye, sir" responded the engineer   
  
"Archer to Enterprise." Said the captain as he touched the com button on his helmet  
  
"This is Enterprise" the voice responded "Go ahead."  
  
"We found our first crewmember, T'Pol" he told her   
  
T'Pol looked at Hoshi who's anxiety level rose several degrees.  
  
"He appears to be a human male." He said pausing " He's dead. We found him hanging from the ceiling in the access hatch compartment. He's heavily…mutilated."  
  
Hoshi swallowed hard. Ensign Mayweather turned around and looked at T'Pol.  
  
"Captain, perhaps it would be best if you continue your description once you and the landing party have returned." Said T'Pol noticing the heightened tension from her fellow bridge officers.  
  
"Agreed." Said Archer "We're going to proceed once we have this compartment secured. Archer out."  
  
The captain turned to his Engineer. "Anything Trip?"   
  
"Nothin' sir." He told Archer "We're not likely ta get anything runnin' till we get power online."  
  
Archer turned around and faced the Doctor "Report Doctor."  
  
"Just one moment Captain." Said the Doctor as he shook a small vile of a blue liquid in a glass vile. The pigment in the vile slowly began to change color to a pinkish color until it was a bright crimson color. The Doctor put the vile in his medical case and stood up.  
  
"From what I can tell by cursory examination, he was a human male in his mid to late thirties." Said Phlox "A number of extremity bones have been broken or crush. He was apparently 'gutted' in this room and several of his internal organs have been removed. Including his intestinal track. Which is what was used to suspend him from the ceiling."  
  
The Captain looked up and could clearly see now that the man was not suspended by rope.   
  
"Phlox went on "I have made a rough count. I believe several his organs are missing. It is possible that whoever killed this man took some of these organs with him as some possible trophy. Many cultures have similar rituals practiced during war and cases of madness..."  
  
"Yes Doctor." Said the Captain clearly signaling the Doctor to cut his report short.  
  
"Yes, well I have reason to believe whoever killed him did not actually take the  
organs with him." Said Phlox  
  
"Why is that." Said Tucker  
  
"Because I found the remains of his spleen Commander. " explained Phlox "It had clear  
teeth marks in it."  
  
"Are you sayin' he ate em?!" said Tucker in shock  
  
"Yes" said Phlox flatly "Captain, it is obvious how this man was killed." said the Doctor  
  
"I sense a 'but' coming." said Archer  
  
"I examined the wounds inflicted. Any one of them could have been fatal." he explained "I found that most odd. Why would someone inflict so many fatal wounds. So, I performed a blood test and discovered high levels of epinephrine levels. Higher than should be possible for a human."  
  
"What does that suggest?" said Archer  
  
Phlox paused for a moment before telling his Captain what he feared.  
  
"That the man was alive while he was being killed. That he was kept alive deliberately." Said Phlox  
  
Archer swallowed hard but kept his expression neutral.  
  
"Anything else Doctor?" asked the Captain  
  
Before the Doctor could respond Lt. Reed approached.  
  
"Captain, the rooms all secure." He said "No...other bodies found."  
  
"Right, lets get ready to head out. " he said "You Trip and Pryce make your way to engineering and try to get power restored."  
  
"Captain, you asked if there was anything else." Said Phlox.  
  
"Yes." Said Archer  
  
"His blood sir." Said the Doctor  
  
"What about it?" asked Archer  
  
"Well sir, it's not all here." Said Phlox "It's understandable that with his wounds there would be considerable blood loss. However, even accounting for the blood on the floor and what is remaining in his body there is a significant amount missing."  
  
Tucker and Archer looked at each other. Tucker was about to speak but the look on his Captain's face told him he needed to remain silent.  
  
"Alright, let's move out." Said Archer  
  
  
to be continued…………. 


	4. 

This is a little experiment of mine. Depending upon how well it's received  
will determine how long I peruse it. This first story is the beginning of   
a series of short "cliff hanger" stories I will be doing. The first series  
of stories will introduce a new major character for Enterprise.   
I hope you enjoy it and keep checking back for new episodes.  
  
"Answers"  
by Quills  
  
"Alright, we split up here." Said Archer as he pulled out a data PADD from   
a compartment in his EV suit "According to the design specs the engine room  
is two decks below this one and straight ahead."  
  
"Right" said Trip as he accessed his own PADD "Since there isn't any power  
to the doors or lifts we'll have to use the access stairwells and Jeffrey's Tubes. If you come across any sealed doors or access hatches use the manual over ride and they should open."  
  
"What if they don't" said Ensign Pryce  
  
"That's what we brought these for Ensign." Said Reed as he patted his Phase rifle "Among other things."  
  
"Right" agreed the Captain with a nod "Keep in contact at all times."  
  
"Aye sir" replied Tucker as he Reed and Pryce made their way up the narrow corridor.  
  
"All right gentleman." Said Archer "Let's head for the Bridge."  
  
The two security flanked the Captain and Doctor Phlox. They acted like protective body guards ready to fend of any unwanted visitors. The landing party members led by Captain Archer made their way up the long corridor activating their helmet lights once they left the confines of the ship's emergency lighting areas. Apparently only key sections were equipped with lighting. The rest of the ship was pitch black. Easy hiding for an assailant waiting to attack. Archer's team came to a stop once they encountered a sealed door blocking their way.   
  
Mr. Zukov." Said the Captain as he motioned to the crewman  
  
"Aye, sir" said the crewman as he flipped open the manual access slot and began turning the manual release valve. The Captain and Ensign Zapata held their weapons trained on the door. The door began to steadily slide open as the release valve was turned. The Captain adjusted his helmet light to shine into the murky darkness that laid beyond the opening doors. The light shown on more empty corridor as far as its illumination stretched.   
  
"At the end of this corridor is an access well that will take us to the main deck." Said Archer "From there we can get to the main bridge entrance."  
  
The team proceeded through the doors , continuing their way to the bridge.  
  
*****  
  
Commander Tucker Continued climbing down the access tube. His helmet light shown through the dark passage they were descending. He had never been claustrophobic, but climbing down this dark access tube was making him more uncomfortable than he had ever been. The thought of some homicidal maniac killing the crew didn't help his fears. He tried to remind himself that T'Pol had said she detected no life signs. Still, even T'Pol was wrong every once in a while. He would be happy when power restored.  
  
"This is it." Said Trip as he exited the access tube. He was followed by Reed and then Pryce.  
  
"Which way Trip." Asked Reed  
  
He looked at his data PADD. "Straight ahead." Said Tucker " We should come to the opening to the ship's power plant."  
  
"Alright, I'll lead " said Reed " Stay between Ensign Pryce and myself."  
  
"Whatever you say." Trip told the armory officer. This was one time he was more than willing to delegate responsibility.  
  
The three officers headed into the dark corridor towards the engine room.  
  
****  
  
Archer and his team reached the main deck had proceeded to the main entrance way to the Bridge.   
  
"Kinda odd sir." Said Zapata  
  
"What's that Ensign?" said Archer as he continued scanning the corridor with his eyes, sweeping back and forth waiting for someone or something to come out of the darkness."  
  
"We haven't seen anymore of the crew." Said Zapata   
  
"If they look anything like that guy we found in the main hatch section, I'd just assume we didn't see anymore." Chimed in crewman Zukov  
  
"Don't worry about that right now Ensign." Said Archer "Just focus on our task."  
  
"Aye, sir" said the Ensign  
  
Archer and his team proceed several more feet until they came to pair of doors.  
  
"Ok, this should be the bridge access doors." Said Archer  
  
"They look like they have been ripped open." Said Phlox  
  
"What the hell coulda done that?" asked Zapata  
  
"Gentleman, let's leave the speculation for later." Said Archer " Let's just get in there."  
  
The two security officers each squeezed through the jaggedly torn opening that had been ripped forcefully through inch thick steel security doors. The two officers shined their lights around the perimeter of the bridge, working their way towards the center. Once they were certain it was secure, they signaled the Captain and Doctor.  
  
"All secure sir." Said Zukov  
  
"Alright, lets find the ship's computer access station." Said Archer as he tapped his EV suit communicator "Archer to Tucker, come in Trip."  
  
Silence  
  
"Trip, come in" said the Captain again.  
  
"Yeah Cap'n" responded the engineer " Sorry, I was just tryin to get the ship's power couplers aligned."  
  
"Can you restore power? Asked Captain  
  
"I think so." Said Tucker "But it's a helluva mess down here. Unless I'm wrong someone tried to overload the engine's core and blow this ship to kingdom come."  
  
"How long before you can restore power?" Asked Archer  
  
"Give me a minute." Said Trip " I think I can get ya enough power to access the main computer."  
  
"Ok." Said Archer touching his communicator button again "Archer to Enterprise."  
  
"Enterprise, go ahead Captain." Responded the ship's first officer  
  
"We've made it to the bridge." Said Archer "Were just waiting for Trip to restore power so we can download the ship's log. We'll keep you posted."  
  
"Understood sir." Replied T'Pol   
  
Archer tapped his communicator panel, closing the conversation. Then suddenly, stations along the bridge began to light up.   
  
"Trip, we're getting power up here." Said Archer  
  
"Yes sir" he responded " You should be able to access the main computer now."  
  
Archer looked around. The bridge was completely empty.  
  
"Sir, this should be the main computer access station." Said Ensign Zapata  
  
"Access the ship's log and start downloading them." Said Archer  
  
"Aye sir." Said the Ensign "Sir, I have power to the viewing monitor. Should I play any of the logs?"  
  
"Do it." Said Archer "Access the last few logs. Maybe they'll give us a clue about what the hell happened here."  
  
"Just a minute sir." Said Zapata "Here we go sir."  
  
The viewing monitor flickered momentarily before a human face appeared .  
The Doctor scrutinized it for a moment.  
  
"Captain, unless I'm mistaken I would say we have discovered the identity of that poor man we found earlier."  
  
"Turn up the volume." Said Archer  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Zapata  
  
The voice sounded haggard and tired. Dark creases seem to cut into the man's face. Either from exhaustion or stress….or both  
  
"…..we still have no idea what has happened to crewman Carstons. The crew has searched this ship top to bottom and there is no sign of him."  
  
"Try another" said Archer  
  
"Captain's log, This morning a work detail found crewman Carstons or what was left of him inside a storage container in the cargo bay. They had noticed the container had been broken open. It looked like it had been broken open from the inside. Carstons looked like he had been butchered."  
  
"Captain's log, two passengers failed to show up for morning breakfast. A yeoman was sent to see if anything was wrong. He discovered they were in their quarters, dead, just like Carstons. We obviously have a deranged person as a stowaway or among the crew or passengers. I've ordered all crewmembers to travel in pairs. I've also had the ship's remaining 41 passengers all moved to the Cargo bay for their own sake. There should be safety in numbers."  
  
"Captain's Log,. My first officer and I went down to the cargo bay to check on our passengers. We were greeted this morning by the most horrendous sight imaginable. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Some were mutilated. The very flesh ripped from the body. Others were decapitated and still other eviscerated. The smell was indescribable. It was like a slaughter house. All 41 passengers were murdered. I cannot help thinking that it's my fault. By placing them all in the cargo bay I signed their death warrants."  
  
"Captain's Log, we are now five days from the Daltar colony. There are only three members of my crew left…Yeoman Sivelli and Assistant Engineer Trevak. We have all decided that we cannot let whatever is aboard this ship reach the Daltar Colony. I've ordered Trevak to set the Engines on overload. We'll take or chances in the escape pods."  
  
"Captain's Log, This is my final entry. Our plan to overload the engines has failed. Something bypassed the overload and sent the engines into automatic shut down. Trevak was killed trying to escape. It's been two hours since I've heard from Sivelli. I have to assume he's dead as well. Main power is out…back up is failing...life support will be depleted with a few hours. The only thing I can do is wait for whatever is on my ship. I'm the only one left. He'll have to come for me. I have small comfort in knowing that whoever or whatever is aboard will die with the rest of us. This ship is drifting now. It won't be making it to the Daltar Colony. It's ironic, I'm reminded of an old story I read once. It was set on old Earth. A demon stowed aboard a sea vessel. It fed on the passengers and crew until the ship made It's landing at it's destined port bringing with it a scourge. I can only hope that we have faired better. Captain Aiki Subokai, SS Venture.  
  
"That's it sir." Said Zapata  
  
"Finish downloading the rest of the logs." Said Archer "Archer to Tucker."  
  
"Tucker here sir." Responded the Commander  
  
"Meet us back at the shuttle Trip. We've got what we came for." Said Archer "So let's get the hell off this ship."  
  
"I hear that sir." Said Tucker " I'll…Oh my god, Pryce look out!"  
  
Archer could hear weapons fire and screaming coming from his communicator.  
  
"Trip?!" he shouted "Trip, answer me."  
  
Silence  
  
To be continued………………. 


	5. 

This is a little experiment of mine. Depending upon how well it's received  
will determine how long I peruse it. This first story is the beginning of   
a series of short "cliff hanger" stories I will be doing. The first series  
of stories will introduce a new major character for Enterprise.   
I hope you enjoy it and keep checking back for new episodes.  
  
"Shadows"  
by Quills  
  
  
"Trip?!" he shouted "Trip, answer me."  
  
Silence  
  
"Come on." Said Archer "Let's go."  
  
The officer's followed the Captain through the entrance way they had come through earlier.  
  
Archer tapped his communicator panel "Archer, to Enterprise."  
  
"Enterprise, go ahead." Answered T'Pol  
  
"T'Pol, we have a situation." Said archer "We've lost contact with Trip, Reed and Pryce. Trip was talking to me when, what sounded like phase pistol fire started going off. We're heading to the engineering section. Concentrate ship's scans on that section and see if you can get a transporter lock on the away team."  
  
T'Pol was already up and heading for the science station before Archer had given the order. "One moment Captain, scanning now." Said T'Pol as she calibrated the ship's sensors "Captain, our scans are not penetrating the engineering section. The ship's engines are giving off high levels of radiation. This will also prevent a transporter lock."  
  
"Damn, alright." Said Archer "Keep scanning, contact me if you break through. Archer out."  
  
*********  
  
"What the hell are you shooting at, Ensign?" yelled Lt.Reed  
  
"Quick, sir." Said Pryce "take cover."  
  
The two officers quickly ran behind several stacked crates. Foot steps came running up from behind them. Ensign Pryce reacted immediately by leveling her phase rifle at the intruder.  
  
"Whoah...Whoah!!" yelled a voice that was distinctly Commander Tucker's  
  
Reed grabbed the front of the Ensign's phase rifle pushing it's target site off of Commander Tucker.  
  
"Ensign, at ease." Said Lt. Reed "What the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
"Sir, I saw him." Said the young Ensign clearly shaken.  
  
"You saw who?" asked Tucker.  
  
"Him, the killer." Said Pryce.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Reed "Where?"  
  
"Back there sir." Said Pryce as she pointed around the crates and down the corridor.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tucker  
  
"I-I'm not sure sir." She said obviously shaking  
  
"Elena." Said Reed trying to calm her "Ensign!"  
  
Elena Pryce looked up at Lt. Reed "Yes, sir."  
  
"Report, Ensign." He told her. He knew she was a good security officer. She  
just needed to be reminded that she was one.  
  
"Yes sir" she said as she took a deep breath "I heard a noise come from the far end of the corridor when you and Commander Tucker were working on restoring power. I went to investigate. When I got to the end of the corridor I saw something moving. I told him to move out of the shadows. He didn't move for several seconds then suddenly he came out of the shadows. Sir, he wasn't wearing an EV suit."   
  
Reed looked up at Tucker who was standing over them. Tucker kept glancing down the corridor to see if anything was coming.   
  
"Are you certain Ensign?" asked Reed  
  
"I know it sounds impossible, but I know what I saw sir." Said Ensign Pryce.  
  
"Well that's not our only problem." Interjected Tucker "I just lost contact with the Cap'n a couple minutes ago."  
  
"What happened?" asked Reed clearly showing annoyance that the armory officer had not been made aware of this crucial information  
  
"Easy Malcolm " said Trip reassuringly "I'm pretty sure the Capn and the rest of the landing party are ok. While I was talkin' to Cap'n Archer I noticed the radiation levels on the reactor were spikin'. I think the're interferin' with communications. Our conversation got cut off just as the phase rifle fire started goin' off."  
  
"Great, the Captain probably things a war is goin' on down here." Said Reed  
  
"Sorry sir." Said Pryce   
  
"It's not your fault Ensign." Said Reed "Next time though, stay in sight of the rest of the landing party."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said as she straightened herself out.   
  
"Uh, folks " said Tucker "I think Ensign Pryce's buddy is back."  
  
Reed stood up and looked over the crates. He could see movement at the end of the corridor, but the shadows obscured any discernable features.   
  
"We don't mean you any harm." Said Reed "Step out into the open."  
  
The figure in the shadows kept moving. Pacing back and forth almost like a predator waiting for the right moment to attack it's prey.  
  
"I'm going out there." Said Reed "Cover me."  
  
He looked at Tucker "With your permission sir."  
  
"Ya know what curiosity got the cat." Replied Tucker "Just watch yourself Malcolm."  
  
"Yes sir" said the armory officer  
  
Tucker nodded to Pryce motioning her to take up a position to give better cover to Lt. Reed. The armory officer proceeded past the crates and made his way slowly to the mouth of the corridor. He tried peering down the corridor, but his helmet light only penetrated half way down. Some of the ship's lighting systems were apparently still out.   
  
"I've got a phase energy rifle pointed directly at you." Said Reed "I'm ordering you to step into the light…slowly. "  
  
The shadowy form remained motionless for several seconds.  
Then faster than Reed or the others could see the form move it was   
mere feet from Reed's position. The alarmed tactical officer   
quickly reacted by firing his weapon. The darkness and sudden surprise   
prevented him from taking accurate aim. Before he could get a second shot off the figure was on him tackling him to the ground knocking the phase rifle out of Reed's hand sending it sliding across the deck. The figure kneeled over   
Reed's prostrate body. The light from the Lt.'s helmet showed the face of the intruder. It was a human face…emaciated...with sallow eyes in sunken sockets. It's skin color was ashen and when it bared it's teeth the heavily receded gum's showed sharpened dagger like fangs. The monster opened it's mouth, which seemed to stretch wider than physically possible. Large strings of saliva began to drip from the fangs and lips and drop on Reed's faceplate as the creature's mouth moved ever closer.   
  
Before the creature could complete it's fiendish intentions a combination of phase pistol and rifle fire struck it in the chest and face. The creature was knocked off balance but quickly stood up and screamed in an ungodly howl of pain and fury. The creature quickly moved away from Reed and started for Tucker and Pryce's position. The two officer's continued firing at the creature, but it kept coming. Before they could fall back, the creature leapt from the deck and cleared the crates landing right in the middle of Tucker and Pryce. Tucker fired his weapon at the creature who shrugged it off and swatted the engineer with a back hand that sent the him flying several feet landing in an unconscious heap. The creature turned it's attention to Pryce who swung her phase rifle at the creature striking it squarely in the face several time. The creature grabbed the Ensign's rifle tossing into the dark recesses of the engine room. Placing his gnarled and clawed hand about the throat section of the Ensign's EV suit it began to force her to the ground as it opened it's mouth full of sharp daggers.  
  
Lt. Reed flipped himself over and sat up on his knees. He was stilled dazed from the creatures assault. He looked for his phase rifle spotting it on the floor of the main engineering platform. He looked up and saw Ensign Pryce on her knees and the creature gripping her by the throat. Reed rose to his feet. He knew he only had seconds. If that thing didn't kill her when it ripped her EV suit open the ship's atmosphere would. He made a run for his weapon getting into a full sprint not stopping to pick up the weapon but diving for it and going into a full somersault roll as he retrieved the rifle. He came up in a crouched stance and   
set his sites on the creature firing off a volley of phase fire. It proved only to annoy the creature who turned towards Reed, but not loosening it's grip on the Ensign. The creature bared it's terrible fangs as it snarled in anger.   
  
"Ensign, get out of the way." Yelled Reed "I need to set my rifle on maximum."  
  
The young girl was terrified. This was not something they covered in Starfleet security training. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she imagined how horribly she was about to die. Then the sound of Lt. Reed's voice cut through her fears.   
  
"Ensign, you can do it." He told her "You're a Starfleet officer, bloody well act like one!"  
  
With all her strength she forced her fist into the creature's groin. The creature howled in rage, but it released its grip. As soon as Ensign Pryce moved away from the creature Lt. Reed started firing his rifle. He had increased the level to maximum. It still wasn't stopping it. The creature was moving towards Reed. The Lt. knew if he didn't stop it now the creature would probably kill The rest of the landing party. He had to do something and then it occurred to him. He stopped firing as the creature advanced on his position. He opened the front housing valve and pulled off the cyclic rebuffer. Removing the rifles energy safety valve would   
allow him to fire the weapons full power load in one shot. It was extremely dangerous and would quite probably kill him, but so would the creature. He took aim with the creature just a few yards away. The creature stopped and bared it's teeth in a sinister grin.   
  
"Grin at this you ugly bugger." He said as he fired the weapon.   
  
The energy beam that left the rifle was ten times the normal power yield lightening up the engine room for one brief moment before it struck the creature. As the beam connected with the creature it sent it reeling across the deck as it began to dissolve from the inside out. Just then, the Captain and his team entered the engine room weapons ready. They saw the creature spin through the air and dissolve into nothing before it hit the deck. There was a hissing sound that came from what little remained of the creature and the smell of dissolved flesh hung heavy in the air.   
  
"Trip?" the Captain called out and was greeted by a groan from the far corner.  
The Captain turned to Phlox motioning him to Tucker.  
  
Ensign Pryce stood up and limped over to her Captain.  
  
"Ensign, are you alright?" he asked  
  
"Yes sir" she said "Thanks to Lt. Reed. He saved us sir."  
  
"Where is he?" he asked her.   
  
She turned to point to the far side of the room but stopped when she saw the debris from what had obviously been a phase rifle overload. Looking past the debris she and the Captain both saw the after effects of Reed's gamble. Laying against the far wall   
was the lifeless body of Lt. Malcolm Reed.  
  
To be continued………….. 


	6. 

This is a little experiment of mine. Depending upon how well it's recieved  
will determine how long I persue it. This first story is the begining of   
a series of short "cliff hanger" stories I will be doing. The first series  
of stories will introduce a new major character for Enterprise.   
I hope you enjoy it and keep checking back for new episodes.  
  
"Balance"  
by Quills  
  
Looking past the debris she and the Captain both saw the after effects of Reed's gamble. Lying against the far wall was the lifeless body of Lt. Malcolm Reed.  
  
Archer's face went pale, "Oh my God."   
  
He and Ensign Pryce ran across the room. "Doctor, over here." Archer called out.  
  
Phlox looked up to see what the commotion was about and saw the still form of  
Lt. Reed..   
  
"Commander, lie still." he told Tucker "Your injuries are minor. I need to   
tend to Lt. Reed."  
  
The Doctor's words automatically snapped Trip Tucker out of his daze. "Malcolm!" he shouted as he looked over and saw the away team standing around their fallen crewmate. He immediately stood up to rush over to Reed.  
  
"Commander..." Phlox started trying to protest, but gave up knowing it was a waste of time. If he had learned anything serving with these humans it was that they took care of their own. Phlox stood up and followed Tucker over to where Lt. Reed lay. The Doctor kneeled down beside the Lieutenant and opened his medical case. Recalling sub Commander T'Pol's conversation about sensor equipment not Working, Phlox didn't waste time trying to use his hand held scanner. The Doctor pulled out a data PADD with an interface connector. Hooking the connector to Lt. Reed's EV suit caused the PADD to light up. The Doctor looked over the data readout for a few moments and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"He's still alive Captain." He said looking up at Archer "However, he will not be if we do not get him back to the Enterprise and proper medical facilities immediately."  
  
Archer and Reed looked at each other a moment and both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"The transporter" they said in unison.  
  
"Doctor, is he stable enough for transport?" asked Archer  
  
"I can't make any guarantees." Phlox told him "But I do know we don't have time to get him back by way of the shuttle craft."  
  
"Trip, kill those engines." Said Archer  
  
"Aye sir." Answered the engineer as he headed for the main reactor controls.  
  
"Archer to Enterprise." He said as he tapped his EV suit comm panel .  
  
"Enterprise, go ahead Captain." Answered T'Pol  
  
"T'pol, have the transporter room stand by." Said Archer "We have one incoming casualty."   
  
"Captain, I'll transport with the lieutenant." Said Plox interrupting "He needs immediate surgery."  
  
"T'Pol, make that two for transport." Said Archer " The Doctor will be accompanying Lt. Reed. Stand by for Commander Tucker to shut down the ship's power system.'  
  
"Yes sir." Said T'Pol "Captain, are you and the rest of the landing party in danger."  
  
"I think we're alright for now." Said Archer " Stand bye."  
  
Commander Tucker came running back to the away team.  
  
"Let er rip Capn'" said Tucker  
  
"T'Pol, lock the transporter onto Doctor Phlox and Mr. Reed." Said Archer  
  
"Captain, transporter room reports they have a positive lock on Lt. Reed  
and the Doctor."  
  
"Energize." Ordered Archer  
  
Moments later a low buzz filled the air and the Doctor and Lt. Reed were surrounded by Rays of light as their own forms became more opaque until they disappeared entirely.  
  
"Enterprise, do you have them?" asked Archer  
  
"One moment Captain." Said T'Pol "Affirmative Captain, transporter room reports Doctor Phlox and Lt. Reed successfully completed transport."  
  
"Good" said Archer "Have the shuttle bay stand bye for our return. Also, have Hoshi raise Starfleet Headquarters. I want to talk to Starfleet Command once I'm aboard."  
  
"Understood sir, " said T'Pol "Any further orders?"  
  
"Yes, have Hoshi raise the Sesket Institute on Vulcan." Said Archer "I want to get in touch with Lt. Commander David Walking Bear."  
  
Trip looked at Archer with concern when he heard him mention the officer's name. It was one he had not heard in a long time. Archer looked back at Trip Tucker. Both officer's knew this was far from over.  
  
To be continued………. 


	7. 

Personal Log: Top Secret  
part 7 of the cliffhanger serials  
by Quills  
  
  
Personal log...Jonathan Archer:  
  
What I am about to say is being kept out of the official ship's log for reasons I hope to make clear   
in this personal log.  
  
Seventeen hours ago Enterprise received an automated distress call from the SS Venture.   
A cargo freighter making a run to the outer settlements. When Enterprise arrived our ship's scans detected no life readings aboard the vessel; only trace bio signatures. A boarding party   
comprised of myself, Commander Tucker, Lt. Reed, Dr. Phlox and a security team gained entry   
to the vessel by docking a shuttle pod along an exterior hatch.   
  
Once we boarded the vessel we found our first evidence of what had happened to the crew.   
In the interior compartment was, as we would later discover, the ship's captain. He had been  
suspended from the ceiling by his internal organs after he had been slowly tortured and eviscerated.   
My Chief Medical Officer informed me that a large quantity of blood was missing from the body and that there   
wasn't enough on the deck to account for the loss. It was at this point my suscpicions...and fears began.   
  
Once the access compartment was secure I ordered the boarding party to spilt up. Commander Tucker  
led a team to the engine room to restore power while I led a second team to the bridge in an attempt  
to access the ship's logs. My team had reached the bridge and we were waiting for Commander Tucker and  
his team to restore power to the ship's computers. Once that had been done we accessed the ship's logs  
and discovered that from the start of the ship's run to the Denarius colony it had been plagued by  
tragedy. Crewmembers and passengers had been disappearing only to be found savagely mutilated  
and...drained of blood. The Captain attributed the killings to a mentally unbalanced passenger or  
crewmember...at first. His later log entries suggest he believed a force or entity was at work.   
His last log entry was made after he and his remaining three crewmembers unsuccessfully attempted to   
blow up the ship by overloading the engines. Their efforts caused a ship wide shutdown of all  
power systems. Effectively, they had crippled their ship and made it a floating tomb. Without power, the  
ship's life support would drop to uninhabitable levels killing any remaining individuals still alive.  
  
Unfortunately, not everyone aboard the Venture seemed to understand this basic fact.   
While my team and I were downloading the ship's logs, Commander Tucker's team   
came under attack. The consensus based on the reports given by Commander Tucker and his team   
was that they were attacked by an emaciated human male who was not wearing a EV suit in an uninhabitable  
atmosphere. According to their reports this man was both incredibly fast as well as strong. Ensign Pryce is  
insistent that it was more creature than man. She described it as having "rows of fangs" which she   
said dripped with saliva. The..'creature'... took multiple point blank hits from both phase pistols and rifles  
without slowing. It incapacitated both Reed and Tucker. It then went after Ensign Pryce and was attempting to  
rip open her EV suit. It was only through quick action of a dazed Lt. Reed that the creature was stopped . Lt. Reed  
removed the safety module from his rifle setting it to fire a single full energy burst at the creature.   
The single energy burst was enough to not only stop the creature, but it completely vaporized it. Unfortunately,  
the backlash from the weapon caused serious injuries to Lt. Reed. Fortunately, Dr. Phlox was able to   
stabilize his condition aboard Enterprise and he is expected to make a full recovery. I'd like to put him down for a commendation, but the secrecy which needs to be maintained over these events prevents me from doing so. The crew   
is under the illusion that the person who killed the crew of the Venture was himself killed.   
  
I had Commander Tucker do an inventory of the ship's escape pod's and maintenance vehicles.  
He found one ship to surface shuttle unaccounted for. I had ship's sensors scan for  
for any sign of the shuttle; Being a sub warp vessel designed for landing on a planetary surface  
orbited a mother vessel it could not have gotten far. Scans found no sign of the vessel and it's   
ion engine signature was too decayed to get an accurate heading. However, it is my opinion   
the shuttle and it's passenger...the true killer of the Venture's crew and passengers... were picked up by a passing vessel. Considering the remoteness of the region I am going with the assumption that another vessel, headed for the Denarius colon, came across the Venture's shuttle and pilot.   
  
I have set a course for the colony and have appraised Starfleet of the situation. I have not however informed them of my suspicions. Instead I have told them that I suspect the killer may have had an accomplice and that he or she is a psychopath or other mentally unbalanced individual. Admiral Forrester concurs and with that he has approved my request that Lt. Commander David Walkingbear be sent to rendezvous with us at the Denarius colony. Though Walkingbear is a science specialist he has experience in both abnormal psychology and Starfleet security. It is these special qualifications I have used as a blind for my real reason for requesting Starfleet send him. By luck he is currently on Vulcan and the Vulcan High Command has approved a long range Vulcan courier to transport him to meet us. Traveling at a sustained warp seven they should reach us   
shortly before we reach the Denarius colony.   
  
Dave and I go way back. It's been quite a long time since we've spoken. To be honest, I'd rather not see him. We're good friends, but his presence is nothing less than a qualifier of what we may be up against. Something I hoped I would not have to deal with again. But like it or not, I can't dismiss my suspicions. Except for Commander Tucker, who is familiar with Lt. Commander Walkingbear's 'special' qualifications, and Sub Commander T'Pol, who I feel needs to be informed as ship's first officer, no other Enterprise crewmembers will be informed of the true nature of his rendezvous with us. I have a good crew,   
the best in Starfleet. However, I don't think that even they are ready to accept what we are...may be up against. If Walking bear and I can resolve the matter with the assistance of my two senior officers and not involve the crew then all the better for   
them. If I'm right, then I'm going to need Dave Walkingbear and God help us all if I am right.   
  
  
to be continued..... 


	8. 

"Passenger"  
Part 8  
By Quills  
  
Tucker, T'Pol and the Archer were sitting in the Captain's Quarters  
as they discussed the recent events which had led Enterprise on a course  
for the Denarius colony.   
  
"Our ETA for reaching the colony is just under 3 hours." said Archer   
  
"Still no word?" asked Trip.  
  
Archer looked over at his Chief Engineer. "Hoshi says solar storms are  
still interfering with communications. They may or may not be receiving   
our messages."  
  
"Then there's no way to warn them." said Tucker.  
  
Archer simply shook his head.  
  
"Warn them about what?" asked the Vulcan Science Officer as she turned to Archer. "Are you still   
working under the hypothesis that there were two killers aboard the Venture?"  
  
"That's why I told Starfleet we're heading for the colony." said Archer.  
  
"That is not logical." replied T'Pol. "Why would two individuals sharing in what is  
..if extremely morbid...obviously a great deal of trust."  
  
Trip Tucker looked at her not quite seeing her point. "Trust?"  
  
"For two individuals to slaughter so many people as was done aboard the Venture, it would  
require a great deal of trust to acquaint such individuals with one another and to share their   
'unique' practices. It is not something one develops through polite conversation." explained T'Pol.  
  
Trip Tucker shook his head in agreement.  
  
"In addition Captain, you have not answered my question directly." said T'Pol as she turned back to Archer.  
"I asked you if you were still working under the hypothesis that there was more than one individual responsible.  
Your reply was, that was the reason you gave to Starfleet."  
  
Archer gave a quick glance over to Tucker who tilted his head signaling she had him dead to rights on that one.  
Just then the comm signal chirped.  
  
"Go ahead." said Archer.  
  
"Captain, the Vulcan ship Tmir has just signaled us." said the comm officer. "They will rendezvous with us   
in just under five minutes."  
  
"Understood." responded Archer. "Have Travis stop the ship and hold present position for the Tmir. When they   
arrive, signal them that we're ready to receive their passenger via the shuttle bay."  
  
"Aye sir." replied Hoshi.  
  
"T'Pol, see to our guest." ordered Archer. " Once he's aboard bring him back here and we'll conduct a briefing."  
  
"Yes Captain." said T'Pol as she turned to exit the room pausing only momentarily to signal that she had not forgotten  
where their conversation had left off.  
  
Once T'Pol had exited Trip Tucker looked over at his Captain. "So how much ya gonna tell her John?"   
  
"As much as I can" he said with a sigh. "and nothing more."  
  
Trip Tucker frowned  
  
"I don't like it either, but it's the way it has to be." said Archer. "You and I know the true nature of this case because  
of our prior dealings with Bearclaw. I'll inform T'Pol of my suspicions of what we're up against and why I've sent for Bearclaw, but no more than that."  
  
__________________  
  
The Vulcan shuttle pod docked with the Enterprise's shuttle bay docking clamp. Once the pressure   
was equalized the main entryway rolled aside to reveal the passenger the Tmir had traveled so  
far to deliver. The passenger was a human male...tall...thin...but in a wirey muscular way that was evident  
even through his Starfleet uniform. He had coal black straight hair which reached down to his shoulders.  
His skin was a dark reddish clay color. By all rights he looked no older than Commander Tucker...thirty...maybe  
thirty five. He carried with him a Starfleet issue duffle bag in one hand; in the other he carried a long object  
wrapped in cloth which he carried in the crook of his arm. The man stepped down from the entrance way which  
closed behind him and the sound of depressurization signaled the departure of the Vulcan shuttle.  
  
"Permission to come aboard?" said the human.  
  
"Permission granted." responded T'Pol  
  
He stepped down from the gangway and approached T'Pol extending his hand in the traditional V shaped   
Vulcan greeting. "We come to serve."  
  
T'Pol allowed her surprise to show only momentarily before she raised her own hand in the greeting.   
"Your presence honors us." she said. "I am Sub Commander T'Pol."  
  
"Lt. Commander David Walkingbear." he replied.  
  
"Commander, please follow me." said T'Pol. "The Captain wishes me to escort you to the briefing."  
  
Walkingbear gave the Vulcan a slight smile. "Lead the way Sub Commander."  
  
The Vulcan officer merely raised her brow and turned.   
  
_______________  
  
Walkingbear and T'Pol arrived at Archer's quarters and signaled to enter.  
Archer called for them to enter and as they did so T'Pol introduced  
the guest to the Captain.   
  
"Lt. Commander David Walkingbear...Captain Jonathan Archer."  
  
Archer stood and extended his hand to the man. "The Commander and I are well aquainted." said Archer   
as he shook his hand. "Dave, I wish I could say I was happy to see you."  
  
Walkingbear gave Archer a slight smile. "I understand John."  
  
"Ahem" came a voice from the other side of the room.   
  
"Oh, I believe you know Lieutenant Commander Tucker." said Archer with a smile.  
  
Walkingbear flashed him a wry smile. "Been a while Trip."  
  
Trip Tucker got up and clapped Walkingbears hand. "Dave, how ya been keepin yourself?"  
  
"Out of trouble." he told Tucker. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, it's a thrill a minute since I got posted to Enterprise." said Tucker.  
  
Archer turned to T'Pol who was following the reaquaintencing "Trip and I have known Commander Walkingbear  
for...what...8 years?"  
  
"Nine." said Tucker.  
  
"Right." said Archer shaking his head. "We met when I was a Lieutenant and they were both  
Ensigns; Three years out of the academy."  
  
"Ouch, don't remind me." said Tucker.  
  
"Right, well as pleasant as this is turning out to be." said Archer taking on a serious tone. "This isn't a social visit.   
We have a briefing to hold."  
  
Archer took his seat at his desk and Trip Tucker sat down on the couch.  
  
"You've read the report I had my communications officer send you?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes." replied Walkingbear. "I read it."  
  
"So what are your impressions on the matter?" asked Archer.  
  
Walkingbear cast his eyes to T'Pol and then back to Archer. The Captain merely nodded  
his approval.   
  
Walkingbear walked over to a small table on the far side of the room. He picked up a small   
artifact the Captain had found, no doubt on one of his early missions. He looked at the object   
for a few moments. "Vampires."  
  
T'Pol raised a brow.  
  
Trip Tucker looked over at Archer and then back at Walkingbear. "Vampires? It can't be."  
  
Walkingbear put the artifact down and turned around to face him. "Come now Commander." he said "You and Captain Archer  
had already come to the same conclusion. or why else would you send for me?"  
  
"Vampires." said Archer in an almost hushed tone.  
  
"Vampires." said T'Pol "Reanimated corpses that consumes the blood of the living....a myth from Earth folklore."   
  
"I'm afraid they are much more than that Sub Commander." interjected Walkingbear. "They are very real and   
very dangerous."  
  
"I'm afraid he's right." added the Captain. "You asked me earlier if I was still working under the hypothesis that   
there was more than one killer. The answer is, I never thought there was. The truth is I always suspected that the killer was   
one person. "  
  
"A vampire." she added.  
  
"Yes." he replied. "Commander Walkingbear, Mr. Tucker and I have dealt with vampires before. It was actually  
how we first met eight years ago. Although, the Commander was already familiar with vampires before even then."  
  
T'Pol looked at Walkingbear.  
  
"I am an Ojibwa Shaman Sub Commander." explained Walkingbear. "Among Native American tribes Shaman are not only religious and philosophical guides but guardians. It is the Shaman's responsibility to protect his or her tribe from  
the dark forces which prey upon the world. In my years before joining Starfleet I served as Shaman and have   
encountered my share of dark forces including what my people refer to as 'soul stealers'. They are known by many names...nosferatu...vorkolak..undead...Vampire."  
  
"It's Walkingbear's unique experience with this sort of thing that I sent for him." said Archer.  
  
"Under false pretences." said T'Pol flatly.  
  
"Yes." said Archer. "I'm not about to tell Starfleet that a vampire slaughtered the crew and passengers of the   
Venture and then escaped in a shuttle only to be picked up by a passing ship headed for the Denarius colony.   
They'd never believe it."  
  
T'Pol remained silent.  
  
"T'Pol, I understand your reservations." said Archer. "This is all hard to accept unless you've seen it first hand. "  
  
"Even then it's pretty hard to swallow." added Trip.  
  
"Thanks Trip." said Archer sarcastically." Make this harder than it already is."  
  
"Sorry John." said Tucker.  
  
"Captain, I admit that I find what you are telling me to be...difficult to accept." said T'Pol. "However, in   
the short period of time I have known you I have formed some basic opinions of you. You are not prone to   
making rash judgments. You do not believe in the fanciful. You are obviously entrusting me with what you  
consider an important secret. So important that you are keeping it from your superiors at Starfleet and the   
rest of the ship's crew. I will support whatever decision you make on the matter and lend whatever assistance  
I can. This does not mean that I do not have reservations regarding what it is we are perusing. However, I have   
no reservations in standing behind you."  
  
Archer smiled. "Alight then, we better form a plan." he said. "Because we're do at the colony in just over two hours  
and as long as communications are down we don't know what we'll find when we get there."  
  
The officers glanced at one another. No matter what each thought they all agreed that they were entering   
into it blind and deaf. This didn't bode well. Not well at all.  
  
  
to be continued........ 


	9. 

Chapter 9  
"Out of the frying pan…."  
By Quills.  
  
The door to the Captain's quarters chimed.  
  
The Archer looked up from the conference he was having with his officers. "Come."   
  
The door slid open to reveal Dr. Phlox, the ship's chief medical officer.   
  
"What can I do for you, Doc?" Said Archer.  
  
"Actually, I'm here about our visitor." Said Phlox. "Lt. Commander Bearclaw."  
  
Bearclaw looked at Archer hesitantly. Archer returned the look.  
  
"What about him." He said smiling at the Doctor.  
  
Phlox replied with some surprise. "Ship's rules require all visiting Starfleet   
personal to undergo an examination by the ship's medical officer."  
  
"Yes, well we're kind of busy right now." Said Archer. "We're approaching the  
Denarian spaceport and I'll need the Commander with me when we go down there."  
  
"It shouldn't take long…" began Phlox before being interrupted by the Captain.  
  
"Why don't we just postpone it for now." Said Archer. "I'll see to it that he gets the   
physical before he leaves. That should satisfy the ship's rules."  
  
The Doctor looked at the Captain for a moment before responding. This was   
unusual, but he was the Captain. "I…very well Captain I'm sure the examination can wait."  
  
Trip Tucker eyed the Bearclaw while T'Pol studied the Captain.  
  
Bearclaw stood up and broke the tension in the room. "I don't believe I've had   
the pleasure Doctor. I'm Lt. Commander Bearclaw."  
  
He extended his hand to the Doctor but pulled away hesitantly at the last minute.   
"Oh I'm sorry, Denobulans don't care much for casual physical contact."  
  
The Doctor extended his own hand and after a moment the Commander took it.   
"One learns to adapt to other cultures Commander. My name is Phlox."  
  
"My pleasure Doctor." Replied Bearclaw.  
  
The Captain decided to maneuver the conversation. "How's Malcolm, Doctor?"   
  
The Doctor turned towards the Captain. "Lt. Reed's condition has improved. He's   
still unconscious, but he should be around in a few more hours."  
  
"Good news then." Said Archer. "I'll need my armory officer back on the job."  
  
Just then the communications panel buzzed.  
  
The Captain flipped a switch and responded. "Yes?"  
  
The voice of Ensign Mayweather came over the speaker. "Captain, you wanted   
to know when we were approaching Denarius. Our ETA to orbit is 6 minutes "  
  
"On my way." Said Archer. "Doctor I think you should return to your patient.   
Hopefully, we won't be needing your services."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Replied Phlox.  
  
The Captain motioned the other officers to join him on the bridge.  
____________________________  
  
Archer and his officers exited the turbo lift and entered the bridge. "Status, Travis?"   
  
The young Ensign turned around. "Just passing the Denarian moon Captain."  
  
"Take us into orbit around the planet." Said Archer as he sat in the command chair.  
  
"Captain, it might be a good idea to orbit the far side of the planet." Hoshi advised him.  
"We should be outside the interference of the solar flares."  
  
"You heard her Travis." Said the Captain. "Set an orbit for the far side of the planet."  
  
"Aye Captain." responded the Ensign.  
  
Ensign Mayweather maneuvered the ship into orbit, bringing it to the far side of the   
planet and out of the interference of the solar flares.  
  
"Standard orbit sir." Said Mayweather.  
  
The Captain looked at the communications officer. "Hoshi?"  
  
She scrutinized her board as she held the receiver in her ear. "I'm getting response sir."   
She said. "It's on a lower frequency band than standard colony communication beacons   
but it is a video signal."  
  
"Let's see it." Said the Captain as he stood and faced the view screen.  
  
The image formed into a thin gaunt face with Silver streaked reddish hair.  
  
Archer approached the view screen an introduced himself. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer   
of the starship Enterprise."   
  
"Director Tomlinson, Captain Archer." The man responded. "I'm the station's manager.   
We've been expecting you."  
  
Archer looked at the man questioningly. "Expecting us, Director?"  
  
"Yes, we've been receiving your communications but do to the solar flares we weren't  
able to respond." Explained the Director.  
  
"I see. Well since you have been receiving our messages you are aware of why we're here."   
Said Archer. "Director, have you had any recent visits from ship's? Say within the last 48 hours?"  
  
"Captain we have ships visiting all the time." Said the Director. "We are a space port."  
  
"I see. Well, have you had any ... recent problems or disturbances?" Asked the Captain carefully.  
  
"Captain" replied the Director cautiously. "I think you may not be familiar with the nature of this colony."  
  
"No, I'm afraid I'm not." Replied Archer. "Would you care to explain."  
  
"We are on the outer fringes Captain. We have many visitors who come here; most  
of whom expect a…modicum of discretion from the local populace." Said the Director.  
  
"I see." Said Archer.  
  
"We have had a recent transport that arrived a few days ago." Said the Director. "The nature of   
its…arrival leads me to believe it may be the ship your looking for."  
  
"Can you tell me anything more about this ship Director?" asked Archer.  
  
"Captain, maybe you should come down and we can discuss the matter further." Said the Director.   
"I'd rather not discuss it over and open signal."  
  
"My officer's and I would be more than willing to meet with you." Said the Captain.  
  
"I'll have the coordinates transmitted to your ship, Captain." Said the Director. "When can I expect you?"  
  
"I think we should meet as soon as possible Director." Said the Captain. "40 minutes?"  
  
"Forty minutes Captain." Agreed the Director.  
  
Archer looked over at his communications officer. "Close channel."  
  
As soon as the image disappeared Trip Tucker looked at his Captain. "Sounds like he's got   
somethin' ta hide."  
  
"Captain, I would have to agree with Commander Tucker's assessment." Said T'Pol. "Clearly   
Director Tomlinson is withholding information."  
  
"Your probably right, but we're not going to find out what it is up here." Said Archer. "T'Pol, Trip,   
Bearclaw your with me. Travis…the bridge is yours."  
  
The young Ensign turned around hesitantly. "Yes, sir."  
  
Archer walked up the deck towards the Turbo lift. T'Pol came up alongside of him.  
  
"Captain, is it wise to leave Ensign Mayweather in command." Said T'Pol quietly.  
  
"He's an experienced bridge officer." He said as he watched Mayweather take the command chair.  
"Besides, with Reed still out of commission Travis is the senior bridge officer. He can handle it."  
  
The four officers entered the Turbo lift.  
  
"Shuttle bay." Said Archer.  
  
  
The shuttle traveled on a downward trajectory towards a lighted compound in the distance. "We're   
commin up on the coordinates the Director gave Hoshi."   
  
"All right, find a place to set her down." Said Archer.  
  
He turned to Bearclaw. "I assume you brought your tools?"  
  
"Right here." He said as he patted the duffle bag sitting next to him.  
  
"Let's hope we don't need them." Said Archer. "However, I want everyone to  
take a phase pistol. We don't know what the situation is. Until we do, we  
need to be prepared."  
  
Trip Tucker maneuvered the shuttle's thrusters to bring the ship to smooth landing.  
Once the shuttle had landed, the compartment door was activated and landing gantry  
Lowered. The Captain and his three officer's exited the shuttle and looked around.  
  
"They gonna send someone ta meet us?" said Trip.  
  
"Over there." Pointed Bearclaw.  
  
A small entourage was approaching from a building in the distance. As the party got closer Archer could   
see that it was Director Tomlinson. Maybe now they could find out more information about the transport   
the Director had mentioned.  
  
"Mr. Director, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Archer extending his hand.  
  
The Director responded by striking the Captain across the face and knocking him to the ground. Before   
the officers could react the Director's men leveled hand lasers in their direction.  
  
"The Pleasure is all mine Captain." Said the Director. "Now if you and your officers   
would be good enough   
to surrender your weapons no one will be hurt."  
  
Archer looked up at the Director as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
The Director trained his weapon on the Captain." Do not try anything foolish Captain."  
  
Archer looked up at his officers and nodded his head. They slowly removed their phase   
pistols and handed him to the Director's men.  
  
Trip Tucker helped the Captain to his feet.  
  
"Your not the station manager. Who are you." Asked Archer.  
  
"Quite right Captain." Responded Tomlinson. "You might call us opportunists.  
The Denarian communications grid did receive your messages warning them of  
,a 'potentially dangerous passenger', on an incoming transport. However, I'm afraid we…intercepted  
those messages. The Denarian Spaceport Authority isn't even aware that you're here."  
  
"Your pirates." Said the Captain realizing the full scope of their situation. Now they had   
two problems to contend with.  
  
"Very good Captain, now if you and your officers will kindly step aside we'll be taking your shuttle."   
Said the Tomlinson.  
  
"What the hell do you want with our shuttle?" spat Tucker.  
  
"I'm afraid it's pretty obvious Trip." Said Archer as he looked at Tomlinson. "They want the Enterprise."  
  
"Very good Captain," Said the Director. "and very shortly it will be ours."  
  
To be continued… 


	10. ...into the fire

"Out of the frying pan…."  
Ch 10  
By Quills  
  
The four Enterprise officers were standing in a cramped utility shed where they   
were being detained while their shuttle pod was being used, by their captors, in an attempt to  
seize the Enterprise.  
  
Commander Bearclaw was the first to give his assessment of their situation as he looked  
around the small dimly lit room. "Well, this is nice."  
  
Trip Tucker followed up with his own conclusions. "We're in big trouble."  
  
Bearclaw glared at him "You think so?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Pretty sure." Said Tucker shaking his head.  
  
T'Pol interrupted the two officers. "Commanders, perhaps we should concentrate our energy on finding a way out of our confinement."  
  
Bearclaw shook his head in agreement. "I think she has a point." He said nodding towards her as he looked at Trip.  
  
Trip Tucker rolled his eyes. "She usually does."   
  
Captain Archer peered out the small opening in their 'cell' door. He could see the loan guard that had been left behind to watch over them. Tomlinson must have taken every able man he had with him on the shuttle pod.   
  
"Getting out of here is only our first problem." Said Archer "We need to contact the Enterprise and warn them about Tomlinson and we don't have long to do it"  
  
Trip walked over to Archer and looked past the Captain to the guard outside. "Cap'n, I may have an idea."   
  
Archer looked at his Engineer. "I'm listening."  
  
Bearclaw looked at the Captain with distress. "Captain, do I have to remind you the last time we were together and we went with one of Trip's plans?"  
  
Archer turned to Bearclaw and shook his head with a sigh "No, you don't have to remind me." He turned back to the engineer. "Trip, please tell me this doesn't involve us trying to convince the guard that you  
have live explosives wired into your briefs?"  
  
"You didn't even give that plan a chance." said Tucker with annoyance. "Actually, my plan depends on T'Pol."  
  
Bearclaw rolled his eyes. "Oh, this should be good. Ok, let's hear it Trip."  
  
"Well, I've been watchin the guard they left behind. He's been lookin at T'Pol. I think  
he's...interested."  
  
Archer looked at T'Pol and then back at Tucker. "Interested?"   
  
"Very interested." He clarified.  
  
T'Pol looked at Tucker questioningly. "What are you suggesting Commander."  
  
Tucker motioned over to the cell door. "Go over to the door and....you know..."  
  
T'pol gave him a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Look, we need the door open." Said Trip. "If he let's you out your can   
overpower him."  
  
"And how do you propose I overpower him?" she asked him.  
  
"T'Pol, trust me," he assured her. "All you need to do is look...proactive."  
  
"Vulcans do not 'look' provocative." she replied.  
  
"Come on T'Pol, work with me." He told her. "Look, all ya have ta do is make him think your interested in him. He'll be paying more attention to…well…you know. Then you can overpower him."  
  
T'Pol looked over at Archer. "Captain?"  
  
Archer shook his head. "We need to get out of here T'Pol. I hate to say it but it's the only plan we've got"   
  
T'Pol gave a small sigh. "Very well.'  
  
T'Pol walked over to the cell door and looked out the small opening. The guard looked over and she gave her best 'smile'. The guard didn't seem to respond, but was still looking at her. She pursed her lips and placed her face close to the opening. She gave another smile and then licked her lips as she brushed her hand across her ample chest. Archer and the two officers looked on in complete shock. She was good…very good. Their jaws dropped when she held up her palm and blew the guard a kiss. One thing was for certain, If the guard wasn't getting turned on the three Enterprise officers certainly were. Unfortunately, the guard showed no interest and merely turned away from T'Pol.   
  
T'Pol turned to the three officers. "It would appear that our guard does not find me provocative." she said with a hint of disappointment  
  
Trip walked over to T'Pol "I don't understand. How could the guy not be interested?"  
  
"Perhaps you were mistaken Commander." Responded T'Pol.  
  
Bearclaw looked out the cell opening. The guard looked over at him with mischievous leer.   
  
He turned back to the other officers. "I think I know why our guard wasn't interested in  
T'Pol's little show."  
  
Archer looked at Bearclaw.  
  
"I believe our erstwhile guard doesn't have any interest in the female of the species." He explained." I suspect his interests lie with a more male orientation."  
  
"Great, then the plan will never work." Said Trip in defeat.  
  
Bearclaw put an arm around Trip's shoulder. "Oh I don't know about that. With a little change to the   
plan I think it might actually work. Don't you Captain?"  
  
Archer looked at Bearclaw with a smile and then at Trip. "I agree completely."  
  
Trip Tucker smiled hesitantly and looked from Archer to Bearclaw. "Why are you guys looking at me like…no…no way."  
  
"Come on Trip." Said Archer. "We need to get in touch with Enterprise. It's our only way."  
  
Trip rolled his eyes and grimaced. "Why me? Why can't one of you guys do it."   
  
"It was your plan." Said Bearclaw.  
  
"Commander Bearclaw has a point." Added T'Pol.  
  
Trip turned towards T'Pol. "Did I ask you? Awe damn…ok…ok…I'll try it."  
  
Trip walked over to the cell door. "Mamma never warned me about days like this."  
  
Trip swallowed hard and stood in front of the small opening. The guard was still   
Standing at the far end of the room but was not looking towards the door. Trip  
Tucker cleared his throat to attract the guards attention. The man looked over at the door and Trip quickly looked away feigning disinterest, but casually turned back to the door. When he saw the guard was looking at him he gave the man a smile. The guard smiled back. Trip leaned against the door and looked away from the guard. The man walked towards the door stopping a few feet away from it. Trip looked back and allowed his eyes to roam across the man's body. He looked up at the man's face and pursed his lips as he slowly traced his finger across the small opening in the door. The guard smiled and shook his head motioning Trip away from the door.  
  
The officers could hear the door lock jiggle and then it opened. The guard entered the cell with a laser pistol raised. He motioned Trip to leave the cell. Once Tucker exited the guard followed him, locking the cell door behind him. He motioned Trip to the far side of the room out of view of the cell door and it's occupants.  
  
The guard picked up a pair of manacles and tossed them over to Trip. "Put em on."  
  
"Hey, you don't need those." He told the guard. "I wanted to come out here."  
  
"Maybe, but if you want to stay…you'll put them on." Replied the guard.  
  
Trip looked down at the shackles. He didn't have much choice. He picked them up and   
fastened them to his wrists.   
  
"That's better." Said the guard with a smile. "I like my 'prisoners' secured."  
  
"Well, I am YOUR prisoner." Said Trip. "and I am secure."  
  
The guard smiled lasciviously at Trip as he walked over to him.   
He motioned Trip to his knees. Trip smiled at the man as he knelt in front of him.  
The man began unfastening his belt. When he had finished he opened his pants  
unzipping them to expose himself to Trip Tucker.   
  
Tucker swallowed hard. The man was still holding the laser pistol in one hand as he   
grabbed his member in the other . He held it inches from Trip Tucker's face.   
Trip Tucker looked up to see the man smiling. He smiled back up at him and promptly  
smashed his manacled wrists into the man's testicles. The guard immediately dropped to his own   
knees and released his grip on the laser pistol. Trip Tucker went for the pistol, but the wounded  
guard made a grab for it as well, sending it sliding across the floor. The guard grabbed at   
Trip's throat, attempting to choke him. The engineer forced his arms between the guard's, breaking the hold. The guard stood up, but was thrown off balance by his pants falling around his legs. Trip Tucker lunged at him striking the him across the face with both fists, sending him careening across the   
room and into a stack of crates. The crates came crashing down on the guard rendering him unconscious.  
  
Trip Tucker picked up the laser pistol that had fallen and walked into view of the cell door where his compatriots were trying to see what had happened in all the commotion they had heard.  
  
"That'll teach ya ta get 'fresh' with me." he said pointing at the fallen guard. "I ain't that kinda boy!"  
  
Tucker walked over to the guard and unfastened the key ring from the man's belt. He unlocked the manacles as he made his way to the cell. Once there he unlocked the door and released his fellow crewmembers.   
  
"Good work Trip." Said Archer smiling.  
  
"Oh weren't nothing. " said Tucker. "I just remembered what ya told me about guys getting fresh with me 'Dad'."  
  
"May I suggest we save the congratulatory praises for later." Interrupted T'Pol. "We must contact the Enterprise."  
  
"Right." Said Archer. "Dave, do you see our communicator's anywhere?"  
  
"They're not hear." Said Bearclaw. "They must have put them someplace else."  
  
"Captain, over here." Said T'Pol motioning the officers over.  
  
"Did you find the communicators?" asked Archer.  
  
"No sir, but I have found the pirates communication panel." Replied T'Pol.  
  
"Can you use it to raise Enterprise?" asked Archer.  
  
"I believe so." Said T'Pol as she activated the equipment and adjusted the frequency. "T'Pol to Enterprise, come in."  
  
nothing  
  
"Enterprise, this is sub Commander T'Pol, respond."  
  
"Maybe it's broken. " said Trip. "Let me have a look."  
  
"I do not believe it is damaged." Said T'Pol. "The display shows the device is working within operational parameters."  
  
"Then why aren't we getting a response from Enterprise." Asked Archer.  
  
"I believe, Captain, for the same reason we did not receive a response to the messages we sent to this planet. The solar storms are still interfering with communications. Enterprise is not receiving our messages."  
  
"Then there's no way we can warn them about the pirates." Said Archer. "The ship's about to  
be boarded by a hostile force…and there's not a damn thing we can do."  
  
to be continued……. 


End file.
